IgE receptor levels on basophils of newborn children, basophil histamine release capacity and serum IgE in newborn and very young children will be assessed in normals and those with immunologic disorder. Asthmatic patients receiving maintenance beta-adrenergic drug therapy will be followed for levels of beta receptors on lymphocytes and rate of return to normal after cessation of drug. Also changes in sensitivity to asthmatic attacks provoked by environmental antigens will be assessed. Changes in B cell maturity and T cell help and suppressor activity (in relation to immunoglobulin synthesis) will be followed in immune deficient patients. Distinct complexes on specific cellular immune functions in lupus erythamatosus are to be investigated. Opsonic and opsonophagocytic deficits contribute to susceptibility to infection following bone marrow transplantation and in other situations with impaired immunity. Studies of antibody and complement levels and means of increasing resistance to infection are planned. An educational program that teaches children self-management of asthma was initiated with a small group of children and their families. This will be extended to larger numbers and a preliminary assessment should be possible in the coming year.